Konoha part2: Scenes from a memory
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: AU. Una vida pasada que se entrelaza con una del presente. Un misterio que marchita el corazón de una joven, y el amor que condujo a la locura de unos hermanos. SasuSaku. Inspirado en la obra maestra de Dream Theater. Complete
1. Primer Acto

Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo una historia corta (solo son dos capítulos) y mi primer SasuSaku (aunque algo extraño) puede que lo encuentren extraño y raro. Pero muy en el fondo espero que les agrade. Está fuertemente inspirado en una de las obras maestras de una de mis bandas favoritas, Dream Theater. Cada una de las escenas tiene una canción cuyo nombre es la misma que la de la escena. Es recomendable (más no obligatorio) que escuchen la respectiva canción durante su parte, pues ayudará en la comprensión de la misma.

_**Disclaimer: **_Lógicamente, Naruto **no **me pertenece, es propiedad de su fantástico creador, yo solo lo tomo prestado para fines artísticos. También es obvio decir que las maravillosas canciones de las que me inspiré **tampoco **me pertenecen, si no a sus maravillosos creadores que trajeron al mundo semejante obra maestra.

Sin más, los dejo con lo que yo llamo un tributo a una de las más grandes obras musicales que he escuchado...

_**Scenes From a Memory**_

_**Primer Acto**_

_**Scene one: Regression**_

Un chico rubio caminaba pensativo por las oscuras y frías calles de la ciudad de Konoha, en su mente, se repetían en un interminable torbellino las imágenes del sueño que se repetía noche tras noche. Una sensación de deja vú lo invadió, ¿Por qué sentía que el ya había vivido esos sueños? Era algo sumamente extraño. En sus sueños, nunca podía ver realmente quien era, de hecho, lo más que recordaba era la increíble sensación de melancolía y sufrimiento con la que despertaba a la mañana siguiente. Sus amigos le decían que muy probablemente sus sueños fueran producto de las largas noches que le dedicaba a su trabajo… más el sabía que no era así. Y es por eso que hoy se encontraba aquí, frente a una casa de aspecto lúgubre, donde sabia que habitaba quien podría ser la única persona capaz de descifrar los misterios que sus sueños le traen…

–Es un placer verte amigo –Habló la voz de un hombre de mediana edad con largo cabello negro y tez pálida

Naruto entró a la pequeña estancia donde había una larga silla junto a otra más pequeña, con un ademán de la mano, el hombre de tez pálida le indicó que se acostara en la larga mientras él se dirigía por sus instrumentos de hipnotismo.

–Ahora quiero que te concentres en el sonido de mi voz. Contaré hasta diez y tú dormirás adentrándote una vez más en esos sueños que te atormentan –Naruto cerró los ojos concentrándose en el incesante y relajante _tic-tac _que producía un reloj en la estancia, pronto su cuerpo empezó a sentirse pesado mientras el hipnotista empezaba la cuenta… –Uno… dos… –La voz del hipnotista resonaba en la lejanía ya… lentamente las imágenes de sus sueños se empezaron a hacer más claras hasta que quedo sumido en un sueño hipnótico –Diez…

_**Scene two I: Overture 1928**_

Repentinamente se vio envuelto en un cálido vórtice de recuerdos y momentos ya vividos, se sintió algo abrumado, mas algo en su interior le dijo que no tremiera… que todo era como debía ser…

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez para encontrarse en una habitación completamente en blanco, frente a él, una masa nebulosa comenzaba a tomar forma

–¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué siento que te conozco? –Pregunto con voz calma

La figura terminó de hacerse más clara, más no lo suficiente como para poder verle la cara con claridad, distinguió una masa rosada donde debería estar el cabello y aquello lo extraño ¿Quién era esa chica y porque se le hacía tan conocida? También pudo distinguir (aunque algo borroso) como iba ataviada con un largo vestido poco propio de la época actual del rubio. Muy posiblemente era de una época más de antaño

–Mi nombre es Sakura… y tú y yo estamos más conectados de lo que crees –Susurró con voz melancólica para después desaparecer repentinamente causando un borrón neblinoso en su mente de nuevo…

–Ahora te mostrare la verdad… –Susurró una voz lejana

_**Scene two II: Strange Déjà Vú**_

Abrió los ojos de nuevo para hallarse frente a su casa, más se extraño pues al verla más detalladamente pudo notar que se notaba mas de antaño… más antigua…

Se sorprendió más, pues reconoció el lugar como el sitio de sus recurrentes sueños. Así que, con algo de curiosidad, se adentro dentro de la casa para investigarla un poco.

Al adentrarse en la vieja casa subió con parsimonia las escaleras que conducían al segundo rellano, al llegar, vio como la puerta de una de las habitaciones se encontraba levemente abierta. Con recelo, entro para toparse con un espejo opaco donde una joven de aproximadamente veinte años de edad le devolvía la mirada con pena.

La chica tenía el largo cabello rosa atado en un delicado moño con unos rebeldes mechones que enmarcaban su cara, acentuando aun mas sus profundos ojos jade, habrían de ser unos ojos hermosísimos, de no ser porque se encontraban empañados por una pena acumulada

–¿Por qué no me dices porque estoy aquí? ¿Hay algo que debería saber? –Se digno a preguntar el chico pues la joven no daba muestras de querer empezar la conversación

La chica suspiró suavemente para soltarle la razón de su pena –He estado esperando para contarte esto desde hace mucho tiempo Naruto, es una pena tan grande que me está haciendo trizas el alma… –Guardó silencio un momento meditando, cosa que extraño al chico frente a ella

–¿Y qué es eso? –Se atrevió a preguntar. Por algún motivo, sentía que su vida se enlazaba fuertemente con la de esa extraña chica

–No soy la que el Durmiente pesaba que era… eso me parte el corazón en dos Naruto… me gustaría mostrarte como fui asesinada… –Su voz sonaba lejana y llena de arrepentimiento, provocando que, muy dentro de su corazón, Naruto la entendiera.

Naruto abrió la boca para preguntarle a quien se refería con "El Durmiente" mas cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente se encontró en la pequeña sala del hipnotista de nuevo.

–¿Y bien? –Preguntó curioso el hombre de tez pálida

–Tengo que averiguar que sucedió con Sakura –Su voz sonaba llena de un tinte de determinación

_**Scene three I: Through my words**_

Al salir de la pequeña casa del hipnotista, Naruto notó que ya se encontraba amaneciendo sobre el pequeño pueblo de Konoha, sin sueño, decidió caminar un poco mas ordenando sus pensamientos, por algún extraño motivo sentía que el ya había pasado por lo vivido por Sakura…

Espera…

¿Será que…?

Nunca se había planteado la situación, más la idea de que la vida de Sakura fuera la suya pasada no dejaba de rondarle por la mente.

_**Scene three II: Fatal Tragedy**_

Después de haber dormido todo el día notó que ya la luna se colaba traviesa por su ventana, no debía de ser muy tarde aún pensó. Así que, tomando su chaqueta salió de su apartamento, rumbo a donde su presentimiento lo guiara.

Repentinamente se vio frente a un pequeño callejón, se sintió extrañado pues nunca en todos sus años de paseos nocturnos había dado con aquel extraño lugar. Después de darle una última mirada, se disponía a irse cuando una voz tenue lo detuvo

–Es bastante triste, una joven fue asesinada aquí hace bastante tiempo ya… fue una historia bastante extraña a decir verdad –Habló con voz pausada mirando al rubio con sus profundos ojos, por algún extraño motivo, Naruto supo que podía confiar en él.

–¿Sabe de quién se trata? –Preguntó tratando de sonar casual

–A partir de ahora deberás actuar por ti mismo, la verdad vendrá por si sola al pasar el tiempo… –Se detuvo un momento para después agregar –Recuerda que sin amor ni verdad no hay vuelta atrás… así como sin fe ni esperanza puede haber paz mental –Y dicho esto desapareció, dejando al rubio con aun más interrogantes que en un principio, mas con el deseo de ir nuevamente a ver al misterioso hipnotista.

–Entonces quieres saber cómo moriste… muy bien… pero debes saber que la muerte no es el fin, es solo una transición –Fueron las únicas palabras que l hipnotista pronunció al verlo parado en el umbral de su casa a tan altas horas de la noche.

_**Scene four: Beyond this life**_

Nuevamente se vio frente a la casa de sus sueños, más esta vez frente a él, posado en el piso, había un periódico datado para 1928; en la plana se explicaba el reciente asesinato de una joven a manos de un chico que luego terminó por suicidarse, el hecho era corroborado por un testigo, Itachi Uchiha, quien dijo haber escuchado un sonido de disparo, para luego encontrar a la chica herida en el suelo y a su asesino frente a ella. Al ver la situación, intenta ayudar, mas el asesino se adelanta y de un disparó acaba con su vida también, cayendo inerte sobre el agonizante cuerpo de la chica. Más abajo salía una pequeña explicación del asesino, se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, el novio de la chica, mas por las adicciones y su perdición, Sakura se había visto en la necesidad de terminar la relación con él. Se explicaba también, que Sakura regresaría con el si el conseguía enderezar su vida, cosa que aparentemente no logro pues prefirió acabar con la vida de su amada. Un final triste para una historia de amor rota, era la última línea que rezaba en el desteñido diario.

–Todo lo que aprendemos ahora, lo llevamos más allá de la eternidad… –Se escuchó el leve susurro del viento para después despertar agitado en la larga silla del hipnotista.

_**Scene five: Through her eyes**_

Al día siguiente, y tras un par de investigaciones, consiguió dar con la sepultura de su anterior vida. Una piedra de mármol desgastada por los años y unas flores marchitas eran las únicas testigos que daban fe que allí reposaban los restos de quien en vida fue Sakura Haruno. Se dejo caer frente al frio mármol dejando que sus recuerdos lo envolvieran, la imagen de Sakura se paseaba por su mente como si de un viejo recuerdo se tratara, provocando que inevitablemente las lagrimas comenzaran a escurrir por sus frías mejillas. Sentía el dolor de la chica como propio, y estaba decidido a descubrir la verdad sobre su asesinato.


	2. Segundo Acto

_**Segundo Acto**_

_**Scene Six: Home**_

Un chico pelinegro caminaba por una Konoha del pasado, su corto cabello negro se mecia con lentitud a causa de la casi imperceptible brisa del atardecer, en su mente, la imagen de su ahora ex novia se repetía una y otra vez

–No puedo creer que… termináramos así –Susurró al viento, alzando su cabeza levemente –Tsk… a quien engaño, toda mi vida es una farsa, desde un principio debí acabar con todo esto… ahora perdí a Sakura –De pura rabia, su mano impacto contra una de las paredes de la ciudad, causándole gran dolor en la mano –Mis demonios están volviendo para ahogarme… –Susurró para después perderse en una cantina cercana

En otra parte de la ciudad una pelirrosa corría desesperada, al fin había reunido el valor para acabar su relación con Sasuke y aun así no hallaba el consuelo que pensaba encontraría. Sabía que era por el bien de ambos, ella simplemente no podía seguir viendo como él se destruía a punta de alcohol, drogas y juegos de azar. Suspiró.

–¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? No es seguro… ven conmigo –La voz de Itachi sonó lejana aunque se encontrara justo al lado de ella. El chico la tomo en brazos mientras la ayudaba a pararse, esto ocasiono que la chica reaccionara

–¿Itachi? No… no te preocupes… estoy bien… es solo que… –No pudo evitarlo, el parecido era demasiado grande, al ver esos profundos ojos ónice devolverle la mirada no pudo contener las amargas lagrimas que recorrieron sin control por su rostro, preocupando aun mas al chico junto a ella

–No, por supuesto que no estás bien Sakura, ¿es por Sasuke? ¿Volvió a emborracharse? Tsk… ven, vamos a mi casa, allá podrás contarme mejor –Aunque dentro de ella supiera que aquello estaba mal, su cuerpo y su corazón se encontraban tan dañados que simplemente no pudo resistirse…

–Bien, espérame en el sillón mientras busco una manta, estas helada –Le indicó con voz suave haciéndole un gesto hacia el mediano sillón de la salita

–No deberías estar así. Sabes... dicen que por cada amor que muere… nace uno nuevo, el idiota de mi hermano no te merece… –El sensor de Sakura se activó y se puso tensa. ¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras? Levanto su rostro suavemente para encontrarse con la profunda mirada de Itachi quien en ese momento reflejaba ¿amor? ¿Lujuria? No supo descifrarlo realmente, pero temió.

–I-Itachi… ¿qué?

Itachi la sigue mirando sin oír, su mente se perdida en aquellos ojos jade, su autocontrol y sentido común salen a relucir temiendo las posibles consecuencias de sus actos… _"No… no puedo oponerme a mí mismo… no importa lo mucho que lo intente… el… él es mi hermano… pero yo… yo la quiero…" _Cerró sus ojos con dolor. Aquello simplemente no podía ser más duro. Sin embargo, al abrirlos y encontrarse con la mirada dolida de la chica por la que suspiraba, todo su autodominio se derrumbó y mandó la sangre al carajo…

El dolor de Sakura era tan grande… que simplemente se dejó llevar… deseando muy en el fondo que fuera Sasuke la persona a la que se estaba entregando esa noche…

_**Scene seven I: The dance of eternity**_

–Es hermoso… ¿verdad Sakura? –Días antes de los trágicos sucesos, Sasuke había citado a Sakura a ver el atardecer en una pequeña colina de por su casa, ese día pensaba hacerle una proposición muy importante…

–Sí lo es… Sasuke… hay algo de lo que quería hablarte… –Comenzó con un suave susurro, más su acompañante no le prestó mucha atención y decidió decirle primero la noticia

–Por favor Sakura, permíteme hablar primero. Sé que me pediste dejar el alcohol y los juegos, y sabes que si lo hago es solo por ti ¿verdad? –La chica asintió levemente– Pues por eso Sakura, eres la razón de mi existir… sin ti yo no podría seguir viviendo pues caería en mi farsa de vida que es solo alcohol y drogas… por favor… ¿te casarías conmigo? –Propuso levantándose e hincándose en una rodilla mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su chaqueta

–Oh Sasuke… esto… ¿esto no es muy repentino? Yo… –Lo jaló hacia ella más en la fuerza ejercida provocó que una pequeña botella cayera de la chaqueta del chico –Sasuke…

–Sakura no… no es lo que parece… –Tartamudeo nervioso

–No Sasuke, lo siento pero yo… pude haber encontrado una razón para perdonar… si tu de verdad hubieras decidido cambiar… –Lo miró una vez más, esta vez con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas– Te amo, y sé que nuestro amor es la danza de la eternidad… pero… yo no puedo amar a un hombre que no sabe lo que quiere –Y se fue, dejando la estela de sus lágrimas brillando por los últimos rayos del sol agonizante.

_**Scene seven II: One last time**_

Naruto caminaba presuroso por las frías calles, su mente se hallaba enfrascada en el asesinato de su vida pasada, ¿Por qué sentía que había algo que no cuadraba? Realmente había algo que sentía que ignoraba, y tras darle muchas vueltas no podía averiguar que era. Se sentía frustrado.

"_Una última vez… nos acostaremos hoy…"_

Parpadeó confuso, ¿de dónde había salido ese susurro? Repentinamente una idea cruza su mente, ¡claro! El hermano de Sasuke, Itachi creía que se llamaba, por lo que decían los periódicos de la época él había estado presente cuando Sasuke asesino a la chica, ¿será acaso posible que entre ella y el…? Meneo levemente la cabeza, era una posibilidad lejana, más no descartable. Sonrió imperceptiblemente cerrando los ojos. A su mente, los recuerdos ajenos de una casa un poco más grande llegaron a su mente, una puerta cerrada, y los ahogados suspiros y jadeos que se escuchaban a través de la pesada puerta. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, entonces eso era…

Corrió hacia donde el hipnotista… dispuesto a solucionar de una vez por todas con ese pasado que lo atormenta.

_**Scene eight: The spirit carries on**_

Una vez más se dejo llevar por la calidez reconfortante de que solo la hipnosis creaba en el, pensó que esta vez sus sueños lo llevarían a su antigua casa. Mas apareció en el lugar donde en primera instancia conoció a su vida pasada

–¿Qué sucede?

–No te preocupes ya por mi Naruto. Aléjate y se feliz, no sufras más por mi ya, todavía estás a tiempo. Me siento en paz pues ya pude revelarte la verdad –Habló la pelirrosa con voz fantasmal aunque extrañamente cálida – ¿Temes morir ahora?

–No, pues se que la muerte no es el fin. Es solo una transición –Le respondió con voz calmada

Sakura sonrió, lo había comprendido. De un último movimiento de la mano, cambio la escena para después desaparecer.

–Por favor nunca permitas que tus recuerdos sobre mi desaparezcan –Fue lo último que escucho antes de cegarse por una brillante luz

_**Scene nine: Finally free**_

Ahora se encuentra en el mismo callejón donde el viejo en días anteriores le había hablado, algo extrañado se acercó más, pues distinguió una sombra recostada en la pared, y otra que se acercaba corriendo a su encuentro.

–¡Sasuke! Me alegro tanto de verte –Exclamo la chica refugiándose en los brazos de su amado

–En un principio pensé que podría… pero no, nuestro amor es eterno Sasuke. Y ya no estoy indecisa, Itachi se aprovecho de mi debilidad… cuanto lo siento… –Murmuró con la voz apagada bajando la cabeza apenada

–No te disculpes, eso no es nada comparado con el daño que yo te he hecho a ti… ¿estás lista? ¿Segura que nadie te vio? –La chica asintió– Pues bien, es hora de irnos…

–¿Acaso creías que dejaría que se fueran tan fácil hermanito? –Se escuchó una voz fría como las calles

–¡Itachi! –Gritó la pelirrosa al ver como el mayor se abalanzaba sobre su amado en un claro intento de hacerle daño –¡Detente! –El miedo la invadió por completo, se sentía sumamente impotente al ver frente a ella como dos hombres peleaban por ella.

En el forcejeo, a Sasuke se le cayó un paquetito con un extraño polvo blanco dentro, al igual que sacó un cuchillo, dispuesto a defender a su amor del demente de su hermano.

Itachi sonríe maliciosamente ante el arma de su hermano, rápidamente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, saca un arma y le dispara en el pecho, tumbándolo en el acto al suelo. Sakura grito, esta vez más fuerte que las anteriores.

–¡Abre tus ojos, Sakura! –Aulló con rabia para después descargar otra bala en la chica, esta vez, apagando su vida en el acto.

Sasuke, quien se encontraba moribundo, se arrastro dificultosamente hacia su amada para posicionarse sobre ella y darle un último beso… símbolo de su inmortal amor…

Itachi mira la escena con asco y desprecio, al notar que ya su hermano se encontraba muerto, se acercó para dejar a su lado la pistola y una nota de suicidio. Inculpando así, a su hermano del terrible acto….

Naruto abrió los ojos de la impresión, el sonido del carro del hipnotista saliendo lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Con algo de impresión y el cuerpo sudoroso se levantó para mirar por la ventana, el ocaso… que coincidencia que él se enterara de la verdad en aquella hora… algo turbado aun, decide prender el televisor y servirse un buen vaso de vodka. Con parsimonia, se tumba en su sillón preferido oyendo el lejano sonido de un motor acercándose, cierra los ojos, esta vez puede sentir como unas fuertes pisadas resuenan en su pórtico; un portazo hace que abra los ojos para ver con asombro al hipnotista plantado en el umbral de la puerta.

–¡Abre tus ojos, Naruto!

Un seco sonido, y la vida se esfuma en un suspiro…

_"If I die tomorrow, I'd be alright_,_ because I believe that after we're gone... the spirit carries on..."_

_**Fin**  
_

_

* * *

_Un final bastante extraño por mucho. Para quien no lo halla entendido, el Hipnotizador era el alama reencarnada de Itachi (Así como Naruto es la de Sakura), se preguntarán ¿quien era entonces, el alma de Sasuke? Pues, ¿se acuerdan del viejo con el que habló Naruto? Era el, aunque su protagonismo fue más fuerte en las escenas del pasado.

Primera vez que hago un SasuSaku, admito que en un principio la historia iba a ser alrevéz (ItaSaku) pero creo que el rol de malo le quedaba mejor a Itachi...

Espero que les halla agradado y gustado la historia. Se que quedó algo sombría y rara, pero esa es el aura que percibo al oir esas canciones, por eso recomende que las oyeran al leer, hay entenderán porque.

Sin más, me despido :) muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz, ¡no tienen idea! Espero recibir más por este pequeño aporte :)

Un abrazo, y nos leemos en otra historia

Kabegami


End file.
